


Who You Are

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: Glee Classification au [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Classification AU, Cringey song at the end, Gen, Little Brittany, Little Brittany S Pierce, Little Noah Puckerman, Little Puck, Little!Brittany, Little!Noah, Little!Puck, Puck-centric, Santana can be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Noah Puckerman gets classified as a little so, obviously, it’s the end of the fucking world.Prequel to Good News Or Bad News?
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury & Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez & Noah Puckerman
Series: Glee Classification au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzytheDinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzytheDinosaur/gifts).



He'd just walked gone home. After practically destroying Miss Pillsbury's office, Noah Puckerman had simply stormed off home. Left school. Gone. 

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He was a fucking Puckerman and he was a little. His father, wherever he was, would probably be turning in whatever grave he'd dig himself into.

Noah Puckerman, sex shake, Puckersaurus, big bad jock, bully, not-so-secret Glee Club member. The one who everybody thought who be the most dominant of doms, the one who'd probably dominant other doms. He wasn't meant to be a little. He wasn't meant to be the most weak and helpless of them all. It wasn't happening. It wasn't meant to be and therefore it wasn't. 

Within minutes, his bedroom matched the state of Miss Pillbury's office: books and video games were smashed down in a pile on the floor; duvet covers were thrown back and pillow cases literally torn to shreds; the curtains now hanging off the rails; deodorants and cologne spilling out onto the carpet. Nothing mattered anymore. Why should he clean this stuff up if he's so helpless? Some caregiver or other shit should do it since he's obviously not capable enough to do it himself. 

No one would find out about this. Ever. Brittany Pierce could be a little all she wanted but Noah wasn't going to turn up to Glee Club to play baby for all the other members who'd already gotten their classification.

Like Rachel, a dominant. That whiny bitch who stole all the solos, made absolutely everything The Rachel Show, thought she was so much better than everybody else, literally the size of a mouse... had a higher classification than him. Finn was a dominant. Still, he had caregiver tendencies so he wasn't full balls. Apparently, Rachel had more balls than him when it came to the fucking classes. Then there was Quinn. Beautiful, soft Quinn to whom he'd given his sperm for her to give up the baby, was a dominant with, strangely enough, submissive tendencies. Noah supposed it was the whole taking control thing whilst taking a lot in and being out of control. It was all a little confusing but people more or less understood. Santana, an obvious dominant; Matt, a baseline; Mercedes, submissive with dominant tendencies; Brittany was, as previously stated, a little; and Kurt hadn't been classified yet. Neither had Mike. 

It was all a bit much. Never had he ever imagined he would get to this point in his life. A little. Noah Puckerman was a little. He was three to five years old. The highest a little could go was seven. Somehow, he'd managed to be three to five. What a nightmare.

XX~•~•XX

"I'm just trying to help you Noah-"  
"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"  
"If you would just listen to me, then we can sort things out-"  
"DON'T YOU FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE THINK ABOUT SENDING ME AWAY!"  
"That language is not acceptable here, Noah. You know that."

He knew Miss Pillsbury was just trying to help, but nothing fixed a scar like the one he wasn’t currently baring. If word got out about this, he’d be tossed into more dumpsters then there even were in Ohio. He’d be kicked off the football team for sure, more slushies would be thrown his way, and the teasing would be constant. He’d never be treated the same way again.

But things weren’t as simply as he’d planned them to be. Not when Miss Pillsbury gave away Noah’s privet information - which he had a right to conceal from anybody he wanted - to Mr Schuester. Still, Mr Schuester wasn’t that bad, but he let Brittany be little in Glee and sometimes even encouraged it, especially when it came to health. Never suppress your classification was one of the first things school taught you. If you do, the consequence on your health and mental state of mind could be catastrophic.

He didn’t want to drop randomly because he’d tried to hard to suppress feelings, but these feelings were also things he didn’t want to feel. It was pretty much like vegetables, you hate them but if you don’t eat them you die. At least, that’s the way Noah saw it.

Noah didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to shunned or sent to a special school for littles. He just wanted normality back and maybe a little bit of the self confidence he once had before entering Miss Pillsbury’s office so proud on his sixteenth birthday. It was all gone. Everything he ever had, ever needed, ever wanted, was gone. And there was no chance of getting it back.

XX~•~•XX

Mr Schue had said something. Everyone was looking at him funny. Or maybe he was being paranoid, because in reality nobody was looking at him at all. 

It was Kurts birthday in a few weeks. Maybe some sort of godly spirit would make him little too, so someone else could share the pain. Brittany clearly didn’t, she enjoyed being little, and even though Kurt loved Brittany, he didn’t always seemed most pleased when she dropped.

Oh, who was he kidding. Kurt was gonna end up being some mega dominant or something because that just karma. Noah bullied Kurt so Kurt was a Dom and Noah was a little. The hateful circle of life. Maybe Mike? That was wishful thinking.

“Mr Schue? Not that I mind your pointless blabber but I really just wanna skip the talking and go straight into the singing. I even have a special song prepared.” Santana interrupted Mr Schue’s long-winded speech which Noah had long since lost interest in listening too. 

Santana moved to the front and sat on the piano. “So, I know things don’t always turn out the way we plan them too, but that’s ok because we’ve always got each other’s backs, even if I act like I hate you all, I mostly get mildly annoyed at you.” Everyone seemed surprised at Santana’s words, but Noah immediately knew what Mr Schue had said to the club. “Except you, Miss Berry. Everybody hates you and Lady Hummel.” And classic Santana was back.

The parted the side of the piano and music started pouring out, the melody of Who You Are by Jessie J. Cringe fest, and the weirdest thing was that Santana had started it.

“I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are  
Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like woo, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile , that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no  
Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Noah wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. He jumped up from his seat and stormed out the choir room. This wasn’t happening. That did not just happen. Santana hadn’t broken eye contact with him throughout the entire song, so even if not every knew about his classification, they sure knew something was up. Fucking Santana.

It only got worse when the other glee girls joined in on the chorus, the boys in the back just oohing and aahing in synchronised harmony. It was all too much.

Noah Puckerman was a little. Not amount of singing and dancing was going to change that. His life was over, and it had barely even began.


End file.
